


The Sestet

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, Gen, Kings & Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in court for the six kings, minus the assassination attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sestet

The sound of expensive cloth whispering against the reflective marble floor caught no one’s attention but Mark Fiore, the Sestet’s right hand man. It was his job to notice these things, after all.

“Silence!” He ordered, quiet but still commanding.

The Court fell silent immediately, respecting the authority of the man they all had spoken intimately with at some point. He was likeable, which made him popular amongst the people, and he was kind, so they respected him. There was a reason for his esteemed position, and it wasn’t just because he was talented at what he did.

The grand cherry wood double doors opened silently and all those in the Court kneeled. The first two of six swept in. The black cape of King Michael, Director of Environment, swirled against the white one of King Chester’s, who was the Director of Health, as they made their way to their respective thrones in the middle of the raised dais. Behind them strode King Brad, Director of Finance, and King Phoenix, Director of Research, the crimson and evergreen capes setting each other off. King Joseph, Director of Defence, and King Robert, Director of Internal Security, closed the Sestet’s impressive entry, their own royal blue and purple capes firmly reminding all present of their authority.

After they all settled into their thrones, which were lined up beside each other, King Michael beckoned for the first appeal of the day with a twitch of two fingers. Fiore had expected nothing less and moved forward at the signal, bowing at the waist.

“My Lords, Oliver Shirling, mayor of the town Countinwood, asks for an audience considering the increased rate of nighttime robberies.”

After speaking, Fiore moved to the side so that he would have both the appellant and the kings in his view. A man in a black suit stepped forward and knelt, looking at the ground. His overly formal manner made a few of the kings’ lips quirk, and King Joseph muffled a chuckle behind a silver jacket sleeve.

King Robert, who focused on matters of internal security, spoke in his quiet, deep voice.

“Increase nighttime security by 20%, focus on less-populated and darker areas, particularly those immediately off of main roads. If necessary, we will reconvene and discuss greater measures.”

King Brad spoke up. “This allowance will not increase taxes by too much, considering that there is a pool of money that goes unused for situations such as these. If anything, the highest increase would be by 5%. To decrease the impact on your citizens, we can slightly increase the taxes of the towns in the immediate area, and spread the security there as well if needed.”

“Excellent, my Lords.” Fiore nodded and dismissed the man, who looked pleased with the changed state of affairs. “Next,” he continued, “is Sarah Hartford from the city Arkshire, requesting the removal of status for one Doctor William Sernia.”

“State your claim.” King Chester’s soft voice intoned; as the Director of Health for the kingdom, he oversaw those instated as medical practitioners and constantly reviewed standards to be approved as such.

A nervous-looking woman mimicked the man who had come before her, kneeling and looking up at the kings as Fiore once again stepped to the side.

“My Lord,” she stammered. “I went to this new doctor for the first time because my other one had retired. He seemed alright at first but then he quickly approached and then passed the line of… indecency, so to speak.” She paused, unsure if she should continue.

“Please continue,” King Chester encouraged, his brow furrowing.

“He requested to see a private area of me as a further check-up of my health as normal, but when I complied, he proceeded to touch me inappropriately,” she said, her mouth turning down at the corners.

King Chester steepled his fingers, staring intently at nothing as he mulled over the situation.

“This is… deeply disturbing,” he finally said. “There is no excuse for a doctor in our kingdom to act in such a crude way. His medical licence is hereby revoked, effective immediately, and he will face prison time decided by a royal jury in a week’s time. Unfortunately, you must be present to recount your experience in detail. You will be notified of the exact time and place.” He addressed the last part to the woman kneeling before them.

She nodded, giving a small smile to the kings before bowing and slipping out of the room. 

“Now we have Sandra Intesino, hailing from Arbourfor, to discuss another security matter.”

A slender woman kneeled before the kings, bowing her head in deference.

“My Lords, I just wished to inform you that…” Instead of finishing her sentence, she whipped a thin knife out from under her shirt and flung it at King Chester.

The projectile was diverted by Fiore, who reacted almost immediately after she threw the knife, but he could only hit the handle as he was simultaneously alerting the guards just outside the Court doors. Instead of hitting King Chester in the chest as intended, it struck him in the arm. Blood quickly welled up and surrounded the metal that pierced his black jacket. Mike leapt up from his throne and rushed to slow the bleeding as Joe silently withdrew a steel pistol from a back holster, aiming it threateningly towards the woman. Guards rushed in. Some directed the other occupants of the Court into an interior room for later investigation into possible associates, if any, while others blocked the exits. More still rushed towards the woman, who was attempting to escape in the chaos. She had not been expecting such a fast response.

She was quickly tackled and brought back before the dais, forced onto her knees with her arms twisted up behind her and surrounded by guards holding various weapons. King Michael, after ensuring King Chester would be okay, looked up and stared coldly into the face of the woman who dared attack his closest friend. The other kings remained stoic, knowing King Michael’s fury would take precedence in this situation. King Michael moved forward, letting King Brad step in to observe King Chester’s wound. He motioned for King Joseph to stand down, before withdrawing a knife of his own from a hidden sleeve holster. The assassin glared mutinously at King Michael, hiding her fear at the king’s changed demeanour.

“You have made a grave mistake.” King Michael spoke calmly, but rage was clearly present in his controlled tone. His brown eyes glittered malevolently and his strong mouth was pressed into a line.

He moved towards the restrained assassin, his cape mirroring the darkness of the abyss. As he bore down on the woman, she could only think of the beautiful king as an avenging angel, as cliché as it seemed. His countenance bespoke only of wrath, with not a shred of mercy to be seen. Not for the one who dared harm one of his own. 

He towered imperiously over her, his knife glittering menacingly in the bright lights of the Court.

“The price you must pay is death.”

Blood splattered on the floor, marring the iridescent tiles. The guards said nothing but quickly hauled the body away, one splitting off to request a custodian and a doctor. King Michael swept back towards King Chester, King Brad wisely moving out of the way of the concerned man. King Chester chuckled softly at the possessive rage King Michael had exhibited, both to assuage his temper and out of genuine mirth.

“You really need to stop with the theatrics,” he said gently.

Fiore kept silent, as he always did when overseeing his kings interact privately. He spoke only when they included him.

“I can’t help it,” Mike muttered, fussing over the makeshift bandage one of the other kings had provided. “It just comes out that way, especially when I’m too busy thinking about something else…”

King Joseph and King Robert approached Fiore with the intent of discussing how better to screen those coming into the royal palace. King Brad and King Phoenix busied themselves by quietly speaking with each other.

“I’ll be fine, you know,” King Chester reassured him, looking into his eyes. “It didn’t hit any critical spots.”

“You always seem to get hurt, though.” King Michael finally gave up with the bandage and rested his hand on King Chester’s good arm, returning the eye contact.

“Well, that’s why I have you to protect me!” King Chester grinned at his long-time friend.

King Michael smiled back.

“Yeah, well, I can’t leave you all on your own, considering the hell you get into even with me around.”

“What hell?” King Chester blinked innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

King Michael couldn’t stop himself from smiling wider, even as he snorted at King Chester’s false innocence.

“You adult-sized child. Maybe I should ask the doctor to check your brain too since you’re clearly delusional.”

“Whatever you say, Papa Spike!”

“Jesus Christ…”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend really wanted a royalty/kings AU so then this happened lol.


End file.
